uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Omnibus53
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of bus routes in the West Midlands county page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Timothyhouse1 (Talk) 17:32, March 10, 2013 Railway Wiki Community I know you are not an admin on this wiki, but you are the only recent contributor on this wiki and the admin was blocked (globally perhaps?) before I could get a response. I am contacting you an behalf of the Railway Wiki Community as you are the admin in charge of a wiki about trains and railways. I am inviting you to join the NSW Trains Wiki, Metro Wiki and the Locomotive Wiki in joining this community as it will help form strong links with other communities as well as the ability to attract more people and link off to wikis with information your's may not have yet. I urge you to join, but it is up to you. You should also consider putting in an adoption request to gain administrator priviledges on this wiki. Regards, Jsteel7, (talk)My Wikis: NSWT, MAH, H, RWC 08:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Communityhttp://train.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Brick60000?action=edit&section=4 Hello, I am from NSW trains wiki and Locomotive wiki and I wondered if you would like to join the railway Wiki Community, a group of growing railway communities that support each over! If so, Great! Please get back to me at locomotive.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kerry_Stapleton Kerry Stapleton (talk) 06:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Active? Are you active here, or am I the only one? I was considering adoption, but thought should ask you first. Hello Hello, I'd like to thank you for taking your time to edit the UK Transport Wiki. I'm currently looking to adopt the wiki, so I can clean it up. At the moment, it seems to be a hub of copied pages from Wikipedia, however hopefully I can grow the wiki into a hub of British transport. I'm considering making you an administrator if my adoption request is successful. Do you have any objections or further questions about my adoption request and plans for the wiki? Happy65 Hello Happy65 Thank you for contacting me. Some time ago I started copying bus pages from Wikipedia to UK transport Wikia because Wikipedia told everyone that they didn't want them on their site. I have since been updating the content from operator's/local authority/PTE websites to the pages you see now. I'm not sure what effect your adoption and me being made an administrator would have on me. In principle, I have no objections for you to adopt the Wiki as long as I can continue to do what I am doing. Omnibus53 (talk) 12:08, March 14, 2015 (UTC) There'd be no negative effect, but you would become an administrator, allowing you to block people who vandalise the wiki. 22:13, March 14, 2015 (UTC) -- User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 19:22, December 3, 2018 (UTC) *''Hi!''-- User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 19:22, December 3, 2018 (UTC)